There is a critical need for training junior faculty to conduct high quality research focused on the needs of older adults with serious illness and their families. This proposal for the Research Career Development Core (RCDC)?KL2 program of our Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) aims to develop research leaders through creation of a dedicated program for junior investigator academic and research development in the field of geriatrics and palliative care. The ultimate goal of the RCDC is to provide a strong foundation in the fundamentals of palliative care research of older adults with serious illnesses to put these investigators on a path to obtaining external funding and ultimately become successful independent researchers. In this proposal we have outlined a detailed plan to recruit talented, junior faculty from different disciplines and provide them advanced training in research methodology, a plan for individualized career development, a relationship with an experienced mentoring team, and funds to support an original research project focused on palliative care for older adults. In terms of training activities, we have identified appropriate didactic coursework, a monthly seminar in Academic Survival and Leadership, and a biweekly Research-In-Progress Seminar for feedback on research activities. Training and weekly mentoring will occur in a variety of venues and will include clear roles and responsibilities for RCDC scholars and mentors alike. We have incorporated the use of learning contracts and individualized project tracking grids that infuse a spirit of accountability and provide a structure for monitoring progress. Regular and rigorous evaluation of the scholars as well as the program has been integrated. Quantitative and qualitative curricular and mentoring assessments will provide both process and outcomes data allowing real-time adjustments for each scholar. Programmatic evaluation will assess changes in scholars' competence individually during their tenure in the program and through tracking accomplishments of RCDC graduates over 10 years of follow-up. Our center is particularly unique in that we have a strong pipeline of highly qualified and motivated junior faculty at various stages of career development. Our proposal is integrated into the intensive research environment of the Mount Sinai Health System and taps into the resources of the currently existing Clinical and Translational Science Award KL2 program and the National Palliative Care Research Center to create a rich infrastructure to support scholars. In addition, we have proposed as part of the OIAC the novel Pepper PAlliative care GEriatric Research network and a new Information and Dissemination Core as a means to translate results from scholars' projects into clinical practice and public policy changes. Oversight of the RCDC assures that the core's co-leaders interact on a regular basis with our OAIC's Leadership and Administrative Core, the Research Advisory Committee, and the Executive Committee to assure that the RCDC operates smoothly and efficiently to create a group of well- supported junior investigators who will improve the care of older adults with serious illness and their families.